


Обыденность

by syrin_nen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, but it's scary, they are in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: В первое время тяжело испытывать на себе жизнь, изменённую совместными усилиями.





	Обыденность

Событиям, важность которых обозначается как «дело жизни и смерти», или благоволит вся вселенная, или противостоит даже невзначай брошенное слово, но сейчас у него, наверное, сосредоточение золотой середины. На ударенный несколько раз об угол кровати мизинец – кофе, сотворённое кем-то определённо всевышним. На отсутствие лезвий для бритвы – окутывающее теплом и приятно поддразнивающее глаза солнце. Углы отрицательного сглаживаются положительным; и наоборот.  
  
Леон поправляет воротник, размышляя о сути галстука. Затем думает, стоит ли так… официально. Дом, пока ещё частично погружённый в тень, настраивал на меланхоличный лад без сбивающихся мыслей. Он не полнился элементами привычного быта. Руководство отпуск не тревожит, оружие без надобности.  
  
Кофе плещется на дне, когда Леон, преподнеся кружку к губам, через пятисекундную паузу отвёл ту от себя. Она остаётся на краю стола, белая, удерживающая чёрное, а он вглядывается в колышущуюся тьму. Вздыхает. Стаскивает кусочек бумаги возле упаковки недоеденного печенья, упрятывая, похлопывает по карманам штанов, отворачиваясь.  
  
Бумажник потребуется, ключи захватить так или иначе придётся, от телефона, пожалуй, можно отказаться. Ответственности ни за какого пса он не несёт – сколько бы сердце не жалил крошечный осколок обыденной мечты.  
  
Ничто не затормаживает и не омрачает его выход в приветливый, для него, для всех, цивилизованный мир.  
  
Дверная ручка щёлкает, и дверь протяжно скрипит, распугивая тени. Леон напоследок прищёлкивает пальцами, не оборачиваясь более к надраенному, недельному дому, и выходит навстречу судьбе.  
  
Нет твёрдой почвы под ногами; страхи перетекают по венам, меняют собственный состав, и вот в теле будто кипит лава, заставляя дрожать. Нетерпение пробуждает, чересчур кратковременное для осточертенения, а после него живот скручивается – не на максимально болезненном уровне.  
  
Леона прибивают к земле. Леон возносится ввысь лёгкими шажками. Всё одновременно.  
  
Пару месяцев кряду мысли без конечной точки рассеивали действительность, накладывая освобождённые от тисок реализма образы, сейчас они изжирают его. Леон примечает редкие лица проснувшихся, бредящих, подсчитывает по десять шагов, внимательно слушает гул далёкого города, а затем перестаёт его воспринимать. Леон вдыхает жизнь, которую не кромсает то, о чём не хочется думать прямо сейчас. Но она не оседает в нём.  
  
Выдерживая расслабленную походку, Леон движется вдоль авеню, не торопясь следовать курсу. Его рай таков: безветренный и безоблачный, тихий, полнящийся светлыми оттенками. Не хватает бескрайних равнин, гор, отшельнического пристанища, но для малого можно обойтись сокрытым недалеко озером. Дорога не обманет. Гражданская под руку с заспанным товарищем, улавливает Кеннеди из обрывочных фраз, спешит туда же.  
  
Как бы Леон не измывался над счастливыми случайностями и каким бы достоянием Сиэтла не являлся парк Грин-Лейк, но за синхронный его выбор, тогда, недели две назад, отвечала близость душ или утечка информации. Он идёт по пятам за свернувшей парочкой, переборов вздох.  
  
Его руки пусты: в окружении жилых домиков нет места для непримечательной цветочной лавки. От крепчающей мысли о том, что розы пришлось бы нести охапкой полдня, он отмахивается, подсчитывая собственными силами время.  
  
Леон не медлил, но солнце спешило. Полчаса – до соприкосновения с новой жизнью.  
  
Он теряется на первые мгновения, убеждаясь, что Грин-Лейк не зря хвалили за многообразие путей для пешеходов и родителей с колясками, велосипедистов и остальных. Здесь царствует чарующая природная тишь, пока основная масса людей досыпает в кроватях. Некий инстинкт тянет последовать за знакомой парочкой, мелькающей вдалеке, но глас рассудка – последствия мук ожидания – направляет пальцы к запрятанной самодельной карте.  
  
Подписи к спешно начирканным линиям слегка размазаны, правый угол оторван. Леон всматривается, вспоминая её голос. Пройди, поверни, не доходи, обогни, осмотрись. Я буду там. Где кусочек вселенной лишь для двоих.  
  
— Романтика, — выдыхает он, приостановившись возле информационного стенда из-за своего первого за день слова. Хочется, чтобы оно было предопределяющим.  
  
Обдумывается, а способны ли они, вместе, на подобное – чтобы по нормальному.  
  
Когда тени деревьев отрезают от всеохватного света и усеивают землю нескончаемыми бликами, в глазах словно мутнеет. Не сбиваясь с шага, кружа пальцами по виску, Леон доверяется памяти. Нещадно скомканная бумажка зажимается карманом.  
  
Слишком поздно, оказывается.  
  
Чем старательнее Леон щурит глаза, фокусируясь на размытой дали, тем целостнее соединяются элементы недалёкого берега, где высится тёмный силуэт с вкраплениями красного. Изнутри всё скручивается, мертвеет, и раскручивается, и горит.  
  
Ногти вдавливаются в кожу. Работоспособные клетки мозга сигналят о том, что для продолжения жизни нужно дышать.  
  
Леон идёт.  
  
Ладони потеют, ноги попеременно подводят, дрожа, бьющееся по-сумасшедшему сердце забивается в глотку – это не впервые, не при его жизни, но чтобы так сдавливало, так ощущалось, да,  _впервые_.  
  
Напоминает ли он влюблённого школьника? Может статься, она отпарировала бы честно или смягчённо. Если вместо спины было бы её лицо. Ты бревно, Леон.  
  
Идти осталось недолго.  
  
Красный цвет распространяется за пределы своей хозяйки, формируясь в щупальца, готовые оплести жертву по первому сигналу. Красный поглощает свет, пламенея пуще.  
  
Она не представляется смиренной и пассивной фигурой; с непросчитанной периодичностью она всплескивает рукой, точно приглашает неизвестного на танец. Трава хрустит, когда Леон на неё вступает, шуршит при размеренной ходьбе.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, как поэффектнее Аду Вонг поприветствовать, тем более не напрячь призрачным появлением. Вариант громкого кашля отбрасывается, а окликающая фраза обязана быть глубокомысленнее и оригинальнее, нежели зачарованное “Ада”.  
  
Теперь, поближе, Леон признаёт то усиляющееся, то слабеющее утиное кряканье. Ада не лишь подмахивает конечностями, но и, судя по незначительным движениям, крутит некий рыжеватый предмет в пальцах. Красная футболка обретает чёткость, устраняя образ платья, неотличимого от того, из Раккуна.  
  
Леон замирает. Внутренний голос молчит.  
  
Тем не менее, Ада первее его.  
  
— Здравствуй, Леон, — говорит она тише ожидаемого, а затем, отрывая кусочек хлеба, не давая проистечь даже трём секундам, звучнее повторяет: — Здравствуй. Леон.  
  
Задержав внимание на подплывающих утках, Леон делает кивок, олицетворяющий стремительность его умственных шестерёнок. Он предвидит последующие колкости и – отныне – разворошение души через взгляд. Ада по-партизански хранит мысли при себе, полуоборачивается, по сию пору не демонстрируя глаз… голос принадлежит ей, как и вид со спины. Это она.  
  
Потом до него доходит, что у Ады не имеется глаз на затылке. Выскальзывающим изо рта словам требовался подобный триггер.  
  
— Давно не виделись, — улыбается Леон, размораживаясь. Шаблонно, зато не начинается на “А”.  
  
Она повернулась одновременно с произношением первой буквы его второго за день слова, сменяя недоумённую мину на нечитаемо-приветственную будто при переключении фотографий. Кусок хлеба незамедлительно разламывается, радуя птиц последними съестными осадками.  
  
К её лицу, лишённому налёта старости, хочется прикоснуться, так непреодолимо, что Леон кажется себе богохульником. Леон бы пригладил чёрные волосы, встопорщенные с одной стороны, поднёс бы розы, без вопросов готовый таскать их, затронул бы губами щёку, лишь бы ближе.  
  
Настоящее держит под дулом и прошлое, и его укоренившиеся правила; это сдавливало разум ночами, это не променять на старое-прежнее, если кто-то из них откажется – дайте разувериться в порядке вещей – а там и смысле жизни – окончательно.  
  
— Я не припозднился? — приподнимает Леон руку, буравя голое запястье взглядом. Часов нет, он понимает сразу же, однако мешкает целенаправленно.  
  
— Нет… я решила подойти пораньше. Повидать старых друзей, — дёргает Ада головой, сцепляя руки за спиной почти что… застенчиво.  
  
— Друзья, — шепелявит Леон, залипая.  
  
Брови летят вверх, чёлка прикрывает глаз, когда он вскидывается.   
  
— Друзья?!  
  
Хмыканье. Шаг по-крабьему.  
  
Утки огибают берег, отплывая к кустарникам, и в улыбке Ады преобладает холодная материнская гордость, а глаза, напротив, – светятся. Раньше это невозможно было заметить. Раньше...  
  
За жизнь Леон поднабрался опыта из разнородных свиданий, милых, неловких, романтических, страстных, окончательно остановившись на позиции “редко, но метко”: он не смущает собеседниц бесконечной болтовнёй, предпочитая поражать сердце исключительной остроумностью.  
  
— А… а. З-здорово. Ты не впервые здесь?  
  
Чуть более охитревший вид он должен воспринять как ответ. Рефлексы подводят из-за некоего глушителя, потому что теперь его с Адой отделяют буквально два шага, может, может, он сдал перед нервами и ярким солнцем, ведь щёки её темнее остальной части лица, теплее, отмеченные светлой версией проклятого алого цвета.  
  
Надо сглотнуть. Внешне оставайся уверенным камнем.  
  
— Иногда… если жизнь давала возможность. Я могу посетить некоторые места и ради удовольствия.  
  
Всё внимание Ада обращает на его губы, словно ждёт не дождётся, когда ей будет позволено их сожрать. В роли зомби, а не любимой.  
  
— А я здесь новичок-посетитель, — понижает Леон тон, не специально. — И я бы не отказался от гида.  
  
— Тогда вам светят непередаваемые впечатления, сэр. И… тебе бы пошла борода.  
  
Пятидневная щетина покалывает ладонь при невольном соприкосновении. С противоположной стороны кожа руки горит, когда чужие пальцы проскальзывают по ней.  
  
— Я рад…  
  
— Я рада…  
  
Они очень топорно отстраняются друг от друга, Леон экает, Ада моргает, их руки опускаются, дабы на полпути затормозить, происходит стоп-кадр; слишком многое давит. Ада не изменилась. Он не изменился.  
  
От неё веет магией и ирреальностью. Он представляет из себя побитого судьбой благородного бойскаута.  
  
— Я боюсь, Леон.  
  
Его остроумность, односложная и идентичная, застревает ещё на уровне обработки подсознанием.  
  
Его донимало-донимает желание, чтобы сейчас все вопросы закрылись – в Аде виднеется девочка, – чтобы сейчас их вырвало из непреложной, нынешней, единой реальности – Леон беспомощно выдыхает разобщённые гласные, – чтобы они, по правде, не начинали так поздно.  
  
Между “нет” и робкими улыбками они совместно выбирают последнее.  
  
Жизнь сходит с замкнутого круга; после страданий, ошибок, ради чего-то смертоносного – и  _воссоздающего_.  
  
Они переплетают пальцы. Тёплые.


End file.
